


Never Meant To Be

by Shesjustsassy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Angst and Tragedy, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Survival, Tragic Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesjustsassy/pseuds/Shesjustsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Mini Series</b>
</p><p> </p><p>James "Bucky" Barnes always liked the thrill of the hunt. Perhaps that is what translated and made him so dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. Rumor Has It.**

 

 

James Buchanan Barnes or “Bucky” as he preferred, was his own breed of all American heartthrob. He was the kind of man that painted the portraits of an American hero: tall, handsome, and brave. 

Of course, this never escaped the eye of the local ladies. So naturally there was a reputation that followed him around. 

It was the kind of reputation only a man could benefit from. For the ladies whose names were whispered about in conjunction, well, they were just another fatality in Bucky’s long line of casualties. 

And he was always looking for another name to add to the list. 

 

Steve stood in near disbelief at Bucky. He had finally managed to “bump into” the new girl on the block Rosalie Caro. 

Word on the street had it, that her family had moved from Italy to escape the war ravaging that part of Europe. With Stalin and Hitler on the rise, many Europeans were scattering to different parts of the Globe. 

And lucky for Bucky Barnes, the Caro family, with their beautiful olive skinned daughter had chosen Brooklyn, New York as their refuge. 

But this “by chance” run-in wasn’t what had Steve Rogers gaping. It was the fact that Rosalie’s eyes kept glancing anywhere but Bucky. She was like a cornered field mouse, and Bucky was the hungry cat making a show out of a meal. 

Rosalie’s honey colored eyes finally landed on Steve. He couldn’t deny her a sympathetic look. The action that followed shocked him; she spoke directly to him. 

“No.” She spoke her accent glaringly apparent. “Speak English.” She stuttered the last piece, while rubbing her palms together. 

This finally quieted Bucky’s ramblings. 

He starred at her, as she starred at Steve. 

While Steve remained silent, Bucky was quick to apologize. 

Finally, Rosalie smiled at Bucky, while retreating away from the pair. 

“Nice to speak to you.” She spoke brokenly, before quickly jetting down the street. 

Bucky’s lips twitched to the sides in frustration. 

“Well that’s a damn shame.” He quipped. 

“I think you traumatized her.” Steve smirked. 

“Shuttup.” Bucky grumbled. 

 

It was a week later when Steve was startled out of a drawing. He sat leisurely on Bucky’s stoop waiting for him to come home from his morning shift at a local factory. 

The slamming front door to the apartment building wasn’t what startled him; it was the melodic voice that flitted behind it. 

“That is a beautiful drawing.” 

Steve’s eyes bulged as he starred at a smiling Rosalie. 

“I like how you shaded, the personality jumps right off the page.” 

He could only stare at her, completely lost. 

“You,” he accused. “Speak English?” 

Her face reddened suddenly. She lowered herself to a step above Steve, far away enough to give him space. 

“Yes.” She murmured.

“But. How?” 

“I was born here.” 

“Here.”

“Well not here, here. In America, I’m American.” 

“But they said.” Steve stopped short. After all rumors is what he despised most. People always spread nasty, reputation ruining gossip for their own amusement. 

Why would Rosalie Caro be an exception?

 

“Why did you lie?” Another thing Steve disliked. Liars.

She twitched her pouty mouth. “I panicked.” She confessed. “I was hoping not to bump into him.” 

“Why?” 

“Well I know reputations are not something we should all follow. But I’m not interested. Elizabeth,” she gestured to the apartment door. 

Elizabeth Devereux was a tenant in the complex Bucky lived in. She also had her name on his list. 

“Mentioned he is a bit of a womanizer.” 

Steve’s face was caught between insult on behalf of his friend and pure abandonment of the truth. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, having read his expression. 

“Uh,” Steve stammered. He had never held the attention of a beautiful dame for longer than a pity look. 

Rosalie seemed oblivious too all of that, though. 

“So do you draw often?” 

Steve nodded, having lost his ability to speak. 

When Rosalie realized he wasn’t going to engage her in any conversation, she let out a sigh. 

“Well, Steve it was nice to see you again.” She stood dusting off her skirt. 

“I-“ he took a deep breathe. “Didn’t give you my name.” He added the last part quietly. 

“Well, rumor had it the boy with the golden hair not far behind Bucky is Steve.” She smiled, her eyes twinkling. 

Steve smiled timidly back. She was either too polite to mention that wasn’t what was said behind Steve’s back or had heard the nicer version. 

They heard a shout from the distance and the pair whipped their heads to see Bucky down the street. 

“Oh boy, better run.” She hopped off the stoop, throwing a quick farewell over her shoulder. 

Steve stood in bewilderment, watching her retreating form. 

“You talked to her?” Bucky muttered incredulously. 

“Yeah.” Steve murmured. “I don’t think she’s your type.” 

 

Bucky wore his confusion genuinely, as he watched the petite figure disappear quickly down the block. He was intrigued nonetheless. A girl was never that interesting to begin with if she didn’t enjoy the chase as well.


	2. Safe and Sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait! 
> 
> Here's Chapter 2! Please review!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Sassy

**Chapter 2. Safe and Sound.**

 

 

 

Months passed tensely in Brooklyn. 

Bucky tried in earnest to forget about Rosalie Caro. This involved avoiding or ignoring whenever the other was present. 

But there were other things, other people, to be distracted with. And so Bucky created the perfect façade of disinterest. 

In any case, the world was at war and at any moment eligible men could be thrust from their homes into the heat of battle. 

This made many rush. 

Rush to love and rush to live. 

 

Rosalie Caro’s luscious chocolate brown hair was quaffed perfectly into bouncy curls framing her face. Her olive skin was light against the winter sun, and her red lips grinned at something her friend mentioned. 

It was a moment Bucky was sure he’d never forget, a memory that clung to him as he was sent to war overseas as Sergeant Barnes. 

Bucky never did get his big farewell speech. His slightly melodramatic, “I’ll never see you again Caro so just know I think you’re swell”, that he had prepared to recite to her before he left. 

But when the moment was presented to him, he decided that somehow the “what-if” was better. 

He would spend many nights pondering over what her answer would have been. Maybe they could have written. Some nights he would even decide to write her, but then quickly dismiss the idea seeing as he didn’t know her address. 

Steve on the other hand, had gotten lucky. 

 

He bumped into Rosalie one last time before he was sent overseas. Part of him was glad she saw him that way. Post-serum Steve Rogers was glorious in his own right. But to anyone who had known him pre-serum, the change was shocking. 

 

“Steve?” She stuttered.

The sound cut through the sea of women that had lined up for his autograph. His bright blue eyes widened as they met her beautiful hazel ones. 

She was empty handed, no paper for autographs. But why would she have needed one? 

He steeled his resolve reaching his recently enlarged hand to grasp her tiny one. 

Pulling her through the crowd to sounds of protests, he whipped the two down the alley and back into the theatre where his show had been held. 

The creaking noise of the backstage door opening sealed out any outside noise effectively. For a long time the pair starred at each other. 

She watched him for a long time. Steve was on the fence of whether he was glad or not, that she looked on rather platonically. 

Neutral faded suddenly. 

“What did they do to you Steve?”

Suddenly, he felt very small. The distant Steve Rogers, of before, seeped through his pores. He could no longer pretend that this new body was normal. His heart began fluttering in his chest, and sweat pooled in his palms. 

What could he say to her? 

His silence only encouraged her. 

“They said they finally let you join the army. Was this the price?”

“Is it so bad?” 

It took two hours and a surprising easy trust for the girl who always had something to say, and Steve finally found himself completely relaxed around her. 

“You’re a show girl.” 

“Yeah well” he sighed, “they scrapped the project.” 

She laughed quietly. “I just feel bad for you. You wanted so badly to join the army. You’re not even fighting the war.”

It was a hard truth. He winced, knowing she was right. 

“Well, I guess there’s battles on the home front too.” He lied. 

She wasn’t convinced. 

He walked her home that night. It was the first time he had ever walked a girl home. 

“So you’re popular with the ladies now?” She smiled at him. Her eyes twinkled with irony. 

He felt his cheeks burn, so he looked at his shoes instead of her. 

“It’s a damn shame.” 

He snapped his head up to look at her, suddenly reminded of Bucky. 

“What is?”

“How superficial it all is. No one saw who was there the whole time.” She looked at him fiercely, and he suddenly felt weary. 

“You be careful now! Women will line up and you better be prepared to find someone who loves you for you.” She shoved a finger deliberately into his chest. 

He laughed. Rosalie Caro, to Steve Rogers, had just become his first friend, who was a girl. He felt glad his intuition on a girl who avoided womanizers and ignored rumors was spot on. 

Which is why he decided to bring up Bucky again. 

 

“You know I haven’t heard from Bucky in a while.” He paused reading her face. “But I think it be swell of you, if you wrote him.” 

She looked up at Steve, her expression unreadable. 

“Oh, Steve.” She sighed. They had arrived at her apartment stilling both of their movements. 

“He’s all alone out there Rosalie. I know he wanted to say something before he left but…” 

“He didn’t.” 

“Please Rose.” 

She turned her back suddenly on him, walking up the stoop. 

“Lee, that’s what my brother calls me. I don’t like Rose.” 

He could hear her fiddling with her key to the entrance. 

“Will you write him?” He asked right before she went into the house. 

 

 

 

 

_Dear Bucky,_

__I hope this letter reaches you safe and soundly._ _

___Steve asked me to write you. So I know this sounds forced._ _ _

____But I was thinking while I sat down here in my kitchen to write on this crisp fall day, that I have no idea who you are really._ _ _ _

_____You are just a man I avoided at any chance I could, and I am sorry for that._ _ _ _ _

______Perhaps, this could give us a chance to start over…._ _ _ _ _ _

_______My name is Rosalie Dove Caro. Dove I know is an odd middle name, but my mom was known to say doves flew by when she felt me first kick; like a miracle._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

________I would very much like it if we could become friends. If Steve is any inclination to the man you truly are, I made a mistake sending you away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________  
_Rosalie_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For a long time Bucky starred at the letter. He looked good and hard to make sure his time here wasn’t getting to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Joe” He hollered at his bunkmate, slapping the metal bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Joe grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can I borrow your pen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m using it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know but I gotta send this out before post pick up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was met with silence, but smiled when a pen invaded his vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All he could think, while his fingers slightly shook as he wrote, was how thankful he was to Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the four month delay. I was debating back and forth over the length and direction. And you know life happens outside of a screen. 
> 
> Comment, kudo, but overall please enjoy!
> 
> xo Sassy

Never Meant To Be. Part 3. 

 

For the following year, it was plenty of letters back and forth between the pair. It was a solitary, lonely romance only justified by the sufferer on either side. 

By the end of the year, America was fully involved on the European front of World War II. It was ugly, bloody, and terrible. 

The very same year Rosalie decided, like many women, to join the army the only way she could. She was shipped to England as a nurse. 

 

It was in the midst of the blood and gore of a soldier having his arm removed that she regretted her decision, wholly. 

When the worst of it was weathered, she excused herself to the hallway. Away from it all, she shivered allowing herself ten seconds of mindless sobbing. She counted the passing seconds dully. 

Ten…. Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…

She took a deep breath reducing her shock to only body racking shivers. 

Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

She fruitlessly wiped her bloodied hands on an even more sullied apron. In an attempt to cover her tears she shoved her eyeballs against her shoulders, each side taking its turn clearing the evidence. 

When she walked back into the operating room she was much clearer minded. Proudly, she met the eyes of the head nurse. The elder, nodded briefly in her direction, the judgment held to a minimum. 

She turned quietly to finish her job; bandaging dutifully. 

 

_Dear Bucky,_

 

 _It has taken me quite some time to work up the nerve to tell you this_. 

_I have been abroad for a month now working as an army nurse. I’m stationed in England for now, helping post battle allied soldiers._

_I know you are nearby as well and I know it was cowardly of me to not mention this for so long._

 

 _Below I have written down the address of the army hospital as well as the flat I am sharing with other nurses. Men aren’t allowed to visit but I figured you could send me letters here._

 

Bucky stopped reading abruptly. _She had been here the whole time?_

At the moment, he was in his room in the underground London base The Howling Commandos were stationed in. He would only be in the city for the rest of the week before they moved back into enemy territory. 

He quickly put his jacket back on before exiting his room hastily. 

The army hospital was located close to the channel between France and England. If soldiers were lucky, they could make it safely to British soil and recover in relative safety outside of London. 

Bucky had left so quickly; he barely had time to inform anyone of his absence. It was only when he was halfway there did he realize he hadn’t told Steve of this latest development. 

_Had Steve known the whole time?_ A dark and jealous part of him whispered in the back of his mind. He shook his head. It was doubtful; Steve was smitten with Peggy.

Upon arriving he entered the hospital without any problems, occasionally having to ask a nurse or other staff member where he might find Rosalie. 

 

An excitable young woman came bounding down the row of mostly sleeping, recovering patients. Her curly blonde hair was tamed at the nape of her neck and her big doe brown eyes glittered with excitement. 

“Lee!” She called, flagging down Rosalie who sat on the edge of a patient’s bed. 

The call was received by a stern look from its intended. 

“Excuse me Lieutenant.” Rosalie murmured, standing from the bed. 

She moved over to the blonde grabbing her forearm.  
“What?” She hissed. 

The pair was now under the scrutiny of other nurses in the room. The blonde waved her arm dismissively. 

“There’s a _man_.” She emphasized suggestively, “here to see you!” 

Rosalie’s heart gave a stutter. “Oh?”

“Oh yes! He’s been waiting outside the door for twenty minutes now. Told us he’d wait until you were done!” She squealed. 

“Molly do you think perhaps?” Rosalie smiled. Molly’s excitement was contagious. 

“Finish your last patient? Yes I will. But only-“ She grabbed Rosalie’s hands. “If you make sure he has a friend as least as handsome as he is!” 

“I’ll see what I can whip up.” Rosalie smiled. _Oh he has a friend all right._

Rosalie wiped her hands on her apron before exiting the double doors. She turned to her left to see Bucky leaning on his right shoulder against the wall. He smiled instantly upon seeing her. 

“Hey gorgeous.” 

Rosalie smiled, before dramatically looking over her shoulder. 

“Oh me?” 

Bucky snickered, pushing against the wall to stand straight. They starred at each other, seemingly taking in the moment before Rosalie was propelled into action.

She ran into Bucky’s awaiting arms. 

For both the butterflies erupted. They had both nursed an emotional attachment without physicality. To finally be present in front of each other was an indescribable sense of relief. 

Bucky placed is nose against her hair, committing her scent to memory. 

“Are you allowed to leave?” He whispered. 

“Yup, just finished my shift.” She smiled. 

Bucky grabbed Rosalie’s hand, “then what are we waiting for?” She smiled brightly as they laced fingers. 

The pair exited the hospital quickly enough.

The village the hospital was located in was scenic, overlooking the water. Despite the food rations, smaller towns did all right for themselves. Relying on homegrown food. 

Bucky and Rosalie found a quaint café to sit at and enjoy sandwiches. 

Speaking to each other was obviously better than letters. Bucky was able to retell all of his adventures, start to present. Rosalie paled when he recounted his time in Hydras possession. 

Bucky smiled reassuringly at Rosalie. “I’m fine.” He murmured quietly. _If you discount night terrors._

Rosalie looked down. “Do you regret signing up?” 

He looked thoughtful for a minute. “Well, it’s not exactly my idea of a great time.” He winked at her, and chuckled when she blushed. “But I don’t.” 

Rosalie’s eyes glistened. In retrospect her tales were nothing compared to the horrors Bucky had endured. But it still didn’t stop her confession. 

“I do.” 

Bucky blinked, remaining quiet. 

“The first surgery they put me in, we removed this man’s arm. His _arm_ Bucky. And all that blood. He’ll never be able to use it again and I can’t even imagine what that’s like.” Rosalie sucked in a quick breath. 

It was an unsaid rule for nurses to never cry regarding their work. While Rosalie wasn’t exactly an overly emotional woman, it was a struggle to overcome the urge. 

 

Bucky smiled softly tipping his head down so they could meet at her eye level. As he held her gaze, he spoke gently to her. “Hey, you’re helping people.” 

Rosalie twitched her lips slightly, “not really. All I do is change bandages.” 

“But you talk to them, your patients, you help them feel better?” He argued. 

“Yes, that very same man thanked me today. He’s a lieutenant and he said I was a pretty dame.” Rosalie laughed. 

“Hey” Bucky puffed his chest in mock aggression. “You tell that Lieutenant you’re spoken for!” He teased, just to see her laugh again. 

She laughed and then smiled at him shyly. “Whom am I spoken for from?” 

Bucky smirked. “Me. If you’ll have me, that is.” 

They smiled at each other. “Rosalie, this war isn’t going to last forever. When we get home, we can start a life together. We’ll get past this.” He reached over to hold her hand. 

“I’d like that.” She spoke softly. 

 

Bucky escorted Rosalie home after their lunch. She was exhausted and no amount of protest on her end, persuaded Bucky otherwise. 

“You’re tired. Sleep you’ll feel better.” He gestured towards her apartment building. 

“But I just got to see you.” She whispered. 

He smiled down at her, his hand ghosted to her waist, pulling her closer. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here the rest of the week.”

“But then you’ll leave. Who knows how long! I’ll sleep when you’re gone.” 

He shook his head at her, his free hand coming to tip her chin towards him. 

“Can’t have my best girl getting tired on me or your duties.” He stressed. She frowned, finally convinced. 

He smiled, knowing he had won. It was risky of him to do, but he quickly pulled her in for their first kiss. He was relieved when she didn’t protest and her hands cupped his face gently. 

It was something Bucky had never experienced before in his life. He loved women, loved loving and leaving them. But something about Rosalie Caro was different. He never wanted to let her go, if he could help it. The electricity that ran through his body made him forget they were in public. 

What was supposed to be a quick and simple kiss, carried on into something scandalous to those who passed by. They parted slowly. 

“Well how am I supposed to go and sleep now?” 

Bucky laughed tipping his foreheads to her. “I don’t know.” He whispered still smiling ear to ear. 

Their parting was difficult, but they finally mustered enough self-control to separate themselves. Rosalie waved at him one last time before entering her complex. 

Bucky smiled to himself. Before heading to a main street to catch a taxi back to London. 

 

Steve Rogers stalked quickly through the base. He let out a sigh of relief seeing Bucky approaching from the other end. The dopey look on his face confused Steve immensely. 

“Where the hell were you Buck?” 

Bucky frowned raising an eyebrow. Steve’s new attitude still needed adjusting to. 

“You missed a meeting.” Steve stressed. 

“Well”, Bucky shrugged. “It wasn’t scheduled and I had a date.” 

Steve gawked at him astounded. 

“With who?” He said incredulously. 

“Rosalie.” 

“Rosalie.” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “Rosalie Caro?”

“The very same.” Bucky confirmed. 

“But.” Steve 

“She enlisted.” Bucky smirked. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope she a nurse for the army now.” Bucky bragged. 

“Good for her.” Steve murmured, secretly pleased with himself, having underestimated his own matchmaking abilities. 

 

The week passed on much more quickly then either Bucky or Rosalie cared for. 

Rosalie was finally able to dress up and went to the local bar with Bucky, elated when she was reunited with Steve. 

It was a perfect brief moment in time punctuated by the certain hopeful love that defined that era. 

When Bucky was shipped off back to Germany, Rosalie had a hard time letting go. Something in her gut twisted. 

“Here I got something for you.” Bucky murmured, his forehead still touching Rosalie’s. He reached into his pocket producing a simple gold ring. 

“It’s not much, when we get home I’ll get you something that’ll knock this out of the water. But,” He smiled at her, unsure. “It’s a promise.” He whispered. 

“I like promises.” Rosalie whispered back. 

He gently lifted her left hand, his eyes flashed to hers for permission. She nodded. He slipped it onto her ring finger and let out a sigh of relief when it fit. 

“Gotta, leave something to protect you while I’m gone.” He smirked. 

She scrunched her nose and playfully smacked his arm. “Please.” She complained. 

They kissed one last time before he left. 

Maybe it was because their love was naïve, but neither he nor she expected that promise could be broken. Even when it was never intended to be.


	4. I'll Be Seeing You

**Never Meant To Be: I’ll Be Seeing You**

 

It was never meant to be this way. It was never meant to end so soon. 

But, as they say, death has no prejudice. 

 

Steve knew the first place he had to go when they returned to England. 

Bucky’s body hadn’t turned up when they sent a search party for it, and that only offered an extra sting to the already burning pain. There was no closure. 

He avoided condolences on his way out of the base, even avoided Peggy with a quick turn down a different hall. He couldn’t deal with sympathies. 

But he did have to suffer through one last ordeal. 

 

Steve walked into the building with purpose. When a shrewd looking woman stopped him, he held up the condolence letter in her face. Without a second glance back he hurried up the stairs to Rosalie’s flat. 

He never made it there. 

In the dim lighting of the stairwell they met each other half way. She looked shocked at first something happy danced in her eyes before it was quickly snuffed out.

Steve was dressed in his military uniform and with one glance to his hand she saw the very distinct letter that the women of this building feared; as many had received them. 

Her eyes began tearing. She shook her head vigorously in denial. 

“No.” She whimpered. 

Steve ascended the staircase to get closer to her. She hadn’t seen it from the distance but there were tears in his eyes as well. There was no doubt in her mind now.

Tears began flooding out of her eyes as she quickly covered her face to shield her grief. Steve sucked in a breath when he noticed the humble gold band on her left hand. 

“I’m sorry Lee, it” He couldn’t finish his sentence. The grief was too overpowering as it was seconded by guilt. 

He was the reason behind her tears. He was the reason Bucky wouldn’t make it home to his girl. There would never be a Bucky and Rosalie. 

“It was my fault”. He whispered. 

In that brief moment she felt anger. But when she opened her eyes to look at Steve she knew it was misplaced. She enveloped him in a hug, unable to stop her tears. He hugged her back, his shoulders shaking. 

She was the only person who saw him grieve over Bucky with tears. 

No one was affected by his death the way these two were. While many had lost someone in the war, no one but Steve Rogers and Rosalie Caro lost Bucky Barnes. 

They stayed in that stairwell for an hour. Rosalie refused to hear Steve blame himself and didn’t want a description beyond “he fell from a train”. 

Rosalie was not sure how she would overcome the crippling loss and dashed hopes that followed Bucky’s death. But in the months passing, the ache suddenly had a friend. 

 

_New York City, October 1945_

Home, was a foreign concept to Rosalie, she resented it even. But on this bitterly cold day in New York City, she attended a ceremony commemorating the Howling Commandos and the public memorial for James Barnes and Steve Rogers. 

As she shifted through the area reserved for friends and family, she noticed a familiar face. Dressed in all black with dark brown curls sat Peggy Carter. Rosalie felt intimidated, after only meeting her once at the bar, she debated whether it was worth engaging her. 

Decisively she took the seat next to Carter quietly. They didn’t speak for a while, but it was Peggy who broke the silence. 

“Steve was profoundly distraught over his death. I didn’t know Barnes all that well, but I feel it was a testament to his character.” 

Rosalie nodded not to sure of what to say immediately. “They were both good men.” She paused before continuing. 

“How funny how life can turn. In one situation they both would have made it home, and knowing them, they would have grown old with each other.” She looked directly at Peggy. “We probably would have been neighbors.” 

Grief flashed across Peggy’s face, she like Rosalie was haunted by the what-if. Peggy looked down to Rosalie’s left hand. “You were engaged?” She whispered. 

“Promised” Rosalie shrugged. “I haven’t found it in me to take it off.” 

Peggy nodded understanding.

“And what will you do now?” Peggy asked. The pair looked at each other again. “I would like to continue being a nurse. I’ve got a job already so.” She nodded to herself, “and you?” 

“Government work, wars are never over really.” 

“Are you staying in New York?” Rosalie asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I can always give you a tour of Brooklyn if you’d like.” 

“I would like that.” Peggy smiled. 

 

While Peggy Carter went on to cofound SHIELD, Rosalie Caro went on to receive her medical degree to become a doctor. Both strong women stayed in contact over the many years of their lives. Peggy had a large family, while Rosalie married as well but only mothered one child. Both agreed how profoundly affected they were by the two boys from Brooklyn. It carried through their lives and seeped into following generations. 

Rosalie Caro died a few years after her husband, having outlived both him and her only son. She left behind one granddaughter and no other relatives.

 

_Washington D.C. 2014_

The way Peggy Carter grieved Steve’s alleged death, was the way he grieved her passing. He felt lucky that he lived to speak to her again, even if it was in her old age. As he starred at her coffin he felt like a piece of him had died; the piece of him that wanted something beyond war.

He watched dully as family and friends placed white roses on coffin. He nearly had a heart attack when he recognized a familiar face. 

She wore a black coat and her brown hair shone lighter in the winter sun. He knew it wasn’t Rosalie, but he couldn’t help but wonder… 

He approached her after she had distanced herself from the crowd. She didn’t look all that shocked when he approached her. 

“Ma’am” He greeted.

“Miss actually, I’m a lot younger than you.” She retorted. He grinned, they sounded nothing alike, but her tone had a similar bite to it. 

“Would you happen to be related to Rosalie Caro?” 

She looked up at him and the thought crossed his mind how uncanny the facial similarities were. 

“She was my grandmother.” The girl replied. 

There was an awkward pause. 

“They were friends you know.” She gestured towards the coffin with her hands still in her pockets. 

“Gran beat her to the grave though. I think she was waiting for you.” She continued quietly. 

Steve looked down at her, a stern looked fixed on his face. It didn’t intimate the young girl though. It melted after a moment. 

“Steve Rogers.” He held his hand out. 

“I know. Charlie Arroyo. Well Charlotte but I like Charlie.” She babbled shaking his hand. He smiled. “Sorry you were my bedtimes stories.” 

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “Lee told you bedtime stories about me.” 

“And Bucky.” The mention of the name gave a slight painful squeeze to Steve’s heart.

“She raised me. My dad died when I was pretty young, and my mom was a no show so.” She trailed off. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled 

She shook her head in response. “No character without tragedy.” She responded. 

Steve smiled at this. 

The crowd began to disperse and this made Charlie edgy suddenly. It didn’t escape Steve’s notice. 

“Are you going to the reception?” 

She shook her head. “No, I’m not really a fan of those.” 

“Same.” 

“Hey,” She suddenly turned to him. “Did you get any personal belongings when they unfroze you?” 

Despite the lack of tack with her word choice he overlooked it.

“Not as much as I was hoping for.”

“Gran’s house just sold. I thought I would come back to D.C after law school but I was offered a job after graduation so-“ she trailed off. “Anyway I found tons of pictures she kept. You can have some, there’s a lot with you and Bucky.” 

Steve stared at her for a while. “I’d like that.” 

“You got a phone?” He handed it to her when prompted. 

“Just shoot me a text or call, whatever you’re happiest with. I’m here till the end of the week before stuff sells or goes into storage.” 

He nodded. 

“It was nice to meet you.” She turned to walk away but not before returning his phone. 

 

Steve waited until the burial site cleared. Some men began lowering her coffin into the ground. He bent down to pick up some dirt, sprinkling it over the grave. 

“I’ll be seeing you.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. It's over and done. 
> 
> I got the idea for this quite a while back, and to be honest lost inspiration. But I couldn't leave it unfinished so ba-da-bing I finished this mini series. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this! 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback!
> 
> xo Sassy


End file.
